insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Copper
Skills Copper is still a young, relatively sheltered puppy. He doesn't know very much about the world around him, and he hasn't had enough time to cultivate much in the way of skills. At this point, the only things that stand out about him are his species's natural talents..and even those are underdeveloped due to his age. Like any bloodhound, he has an extraordinary sense of smell, and can track sent trails even days after they've been left. However, due to his curiosity this can also work against him, causing him to get distracted by strange or interesting scents that waft his way. While fairly agile, his large puppy-paws make him somewhat clumsy, and prone to tumbling over when too excited. Those teeth of his probably hurt, but he's never had reason or desire to use them, and he certainly couldn't maintain a grip as hard or stubborn as that of a full-grown dog. Personality Curious and investigative by nature, Copper is eager to explore the world around him and learn new things. When faced with the unknown, it often monopolizes the puppy's attention; when he finally sniffs out and discovers what the new thing is, he's quick to become excitable and enthusiastic, eager to play with his new findings. In regards to others, this tendency makes Copper friendly to everyone, including strangers. Because of his age, Copper doesn't quite understand the concept of an enemy yet; everyone he meets, he considers a friend. Copper is playful and energetic, and loves to run around and have adventures with those who he's bonded with. Even when faced with those who are unfriendly or mean, Copper still tends to remain outgoing and eager-to-please, confident that he'll win them over eventually. Despite his childishness, Copper tries his best to be dutiful and responsible. There's a "right" way to do things, and Copper always strives to achieve it. He hates being repremanded or disappointing others, and prefers to follow the rules when it's possible. That being said, it's quite easy to convince him otherwise, especially if he likes and trusts you. Though mostly being an innocent, wide-eyed idealist, Copper isn't entirely unfamiliar with the fact that danger exists in the world. When it comes to things that could be dangerous or get them in trouble, Copper's outgoing mirth fades, making him timid and sometimes even cowardly. Appearance Copper is a tiny bloodhound puppy, who stands a bit taller than a grown man's ankle. His fur is mostly dusty brown, but with white on his muzzle, paws, belly, and tailtip. His long, floppy ears are a darker shade of brown, and reach almost to his knees. He has a large dark brown spot on his back as well, along with a smaller spot on each of his hind legs. He hasn't quite grown into his skin yet, and has a lot of excess wrinkles. The most notable of these are the ones right above those big black eyes of his - the way they frame them gives off a perpetually mopey air, which makes his sad moods sadder and his happy moods dopier. His muzzle is dominated by a big black nose, which often wiggles and twitches as he smells out his surroundings. His frame is youthful, with his head and paws proportionally large for his body. His tail is short and thin. Relationships Tod - Twin One - Kikuri - History As soon as he was old enough to leave his mother, Copper was adopted by Amos Slade to be a hunting dog. Though he was too young, by the time the next hunting season came along he would be old enough to trail along and learn the ropes. In the meantime, he remained with Amos's other dog, Chief. Despite his grumpy demeanor, Cheif was like a mentor for Copper. One morning, while he and Chief were eating, a fascinating new smell caught Copper's attention. Despite the older dog's reprimanding, Copper ran off on his own to investigate. Soon afterwards, when he had almost tracked the scent down, a voice asked Copper what he was sniffing for. He replied that he didn't know...but soon discovered that the strange animal was the source of the smell! The other animal introduced himself as Tod, and revealed himself to be a fox...which, unbeknownst to Copper at this time, was one of the animals he'd been adopted to hunt and kill. make matters worse, Amos was most likely responsible for the death of Tod's mother. The two played hide-and-seek together and became fast friends. When Copper returned home, Amos scolded him for wandering off on his own. Some time after, Tod returned to Slade's home and convinced Copper - easily - to run off and play with him again. The pair raced to play in a pond together..and moments later, while the two were splashing around, chords rose up from under the water and pulled the pair into Pandora. Pandora History Copper arrived in Pandora alongside Tod on April twenty-eighth. A couple days later, the pair was picked up by Lenore Torres, their new foster monther - however, in June she mysteriously went missing, leaving them to fend for themselves once more.